


Merry Christmas, Baby

by onlymywishfulthinking



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Football | Soccer, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlymywishfulthinking/pseuds/onlymywishfulthinking
Summary: I wanted to write a Christmasy Jarry fic but at the same time not as a traditional Christmas, if that makes any sense. Basically they are very much in love and it's Christmas.
Relationships: James Nightingale/Harry Thompson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	Merry Christmas, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine that nothing past April 2019 happened and everything with Jarry is as it should be, they are happy and together, that's the setting for this Christmas AU. 
> 
> This is all James's POV.

James drifted out of sleep as wet lips were scattering slow kisses over his cheeks and neck and he smiled happily. “What are doing? I thought Christmas was for sleeping in.” 

He wrapped his arms around his assailant’s waist and then cracked open his sleepy eyes, frowning up at Harry. “Why are you dressed?”

“I’ve been over to my dad’s and gave the kids their presents. They’re always up this early on Christmas Day.”

“I see. Well, why don’t I unwrap you now and we can commence our merry little Christmas?” James started pulling at the offending clothing covering his boyfriend’s body. 

Harry pressed a hard kiss to his lips before he bounced off the bed. “No can do. I’ve made us breakfast and it’s getting cold. Come on, chop-chop.”

James grumbled but slid out of the warm bed and into the chilly air. He pulled on his blue fluffy dressing gown and trudged down the stairs after Harry. “This better be worth not getting you naked for,” he muttered as he yawned and sat down at the kitchen table.

Harry placed a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice in front of him followed by a plate of food. 

“You made shakshuka?” James was stunned. He loved the dish but for some reason, he had never tried to cook it himself. 

“I know how much you liked it at that little Moroccan place we found in Barcelona. So I wanted to try and make it for you.” 

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. It might be horrible,” Harry laughed and looked impatient for James to taste it. Harry’s cooking skills weren’t as advanced as his own but his shakshuka turned out to be delicious. 

James hummed appreciatively as the deep flavours filled up his palate and Harry looked so pleased with himself. His smile was big and beautiful and it warmed James’s heart that he was the one that was fortunate enough to have it directed at him. “I think you can add this to your list of specialities. It’s wonderful.” 

____________

Harry was off to play the last five-a-side for the year and James had dropped him off at the football field. He then headed over to the office for a meeting and to collect a few files he needed so he could spend the holidays working from home. He finished earlier than expected and decided he might as well pick Harry up again after his match, instead of having his boyfriend hitch a ride with one of his teammates. 

He pulled up on the parking lot facing the pitch. He had never seen Harry play before and his breath caught in his throat. He was gorgeous. He was always gorgeous but this was different somehow. He was dirty and sweaty and his hair was messy. He had no idea that James was watching him and he just looked so completely beautiful and carefree. 

The familiar feeling of arousal was burning fiercely through him as he watched Harry’s agile body move across the field. His shorts clung to his damp thighs as he dribbled past his opponents and scored. He ran around the field cheering and his teammates followed him in his victory spin. 

15 minutes later the match was over and Harry spotted James in the car and gestured for him to join the others on the pitch. He was hoping they would head back home straight away so he could worship Harry’s body in the privacy of their flat, but no such luck. The team were having some kind of Christmas cheer with mulled wine and gingerbread cookies. Even a few of the other players’ girlfriends were there and were draped over their partners. 

James approached Harry and smiled awkwardly. Seeing him up close with all the dirt and sweat clinging to him had his cock reawaken immediately. He did his best to try and will it down but it was easier said than done.

“What’s up with your face?” Harry questioned.

James tried for nonchalant and took a sip of the mulled wine. “Nothing.”

“Did something happen at work?”

“No no, it’s nothing to do with work.”

Harry raised his brows. “So there is something then?” There was no way of getting past Harry it seemed. His boyfriend always so in tune with James’s moods.

He licked his lips and tried to find the right words. “I didn’t think..,” he started off and then leaned in closer to Harry, not wanting anyone to hear their private conversation. “Didn’t think you could look any sexier than you already do. But seeing you look so filthy and rough in your little shorts I.. ehm, I…” 

“Oh.” Harry’s eyes lit up and he smiled smugly. “Did you just jerk off in the car?”

“Yes.”

Harry made a tsk tsk sound. “Didn’t even wait for me to put my filthy hands and mouth on ya,” his boyfriend whispered seductively in James’s ear and he had to hold back the low moan that wanted to escape his mouth.

“I’m sure we can arrange something,” James smirked and raked his eyes over Harry’s body again which didn’t help to oppress his carnal desires at all.

Harry slung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed James’s hand. “Sorry guys, we’re gonna have to cut out early. James got an important meeting so see ya next year,” he called out to his teammates as they quickly made their way back to the car.

____________

“If I knew that this was how you’d react I would never have hurried home after every game to get cleaned up before you got back from work,” Harry panted out next to him on the living room floor, grinning from ear to ear.

James chuckled and wiped the sweat from his forehead. “Mmm, I love every dirty inch of you. Surely you must know that by now.”

Harry grinned and rolled on top of him again, kissing a trail down his cum stained chest and stomach. And gave the head of James’s cock a wet kiss before he rose to his feet. James gazed up at the perfectly sculpted body above him. He was glistening in the light, now even sweatier than before and his hair looking even messier.

“I’ve never been happier about the copious amounts of money you spent to send your mother and the kids to the Alps than I am right now,” Harry laughed down at him. 

James reached his hands out and slid his fingers up the well-defined calves that were splattered with mud from the football field. “I’ve missed our little impromptu sessions here in the living room,” he confessed. Sex outside the bedroom and bathroom had become a rarity since their affair. But now that their family were away for the week he planned to take full advantage of their absence.

“On your feet, lover,” his boyfriend ordered and James grabbed his outstretched hand and let himself be pulled up off the floor. “Time for the second half,” Harry wiggled his brows and grinned excitedly.

James kissed him passionately and backed him up towards the bathroom. Harry wrapped his arms around his neck pressing their naked bodies firmly together. “If you’re really lucky I might even let you score this time,” Harry murmured against his lips and smirked before they disappeared into the shower.

____________

James was in the kitchen plating up their Christmas dinner. He had ordered it from Harry’s favourite Thai restaurant in town and paid them extra to have it delivered to the flat. The counter was overflowing with boxes of food. He might have gone overboard with it but he wanted to make sure that all of Harry’s favourite dishes were included. It wasn’t a traditional Christmas dinner but as long as they were together it didn’t matter to him. 

“Get ready for this, Nightingale,” Harry called out as he came running down the stairs. He twirled dramatically into the living room, dropping his dressing gown to the floor and posing in the gift that James had gotten him.

“Found your little Christmas gift in the drawer. Thank you.” The expensive red Italian La Perla boxer-briefs stretched over his ass perfectly. They cupped him in the front, showing off his impressive bulge and hugged his muscular thighs firmly. Truly a sight for sore eyes. 

James licked his lips. “You look sensational,” he mused as he drank him in.

“Not sure who will enjoy them more, you or me,” Harry laughed and smirked. His face shifted into a surprised expression as he saw the boxes of food covering the kitchen counter. “Is that what l think it is?”

James suddenly started second-guessing his choice for dinner and felt like he wasn't giving Harry what he truly wanted, a traditional family Christmas. “Yes, I’m sorry. I know this isn’t exactly what you’re used to on Christmas. Are you sure you don’t want to go over to your dad’s for dinner?”

“James this is perfect. Why would I want us to go over there when all I want is to have you to myself without any interferences?”

James relaxed. Maybe he had overreacted? He always seemed to question himself and Harry’s true feelings during emotional events in their lives as he still had flashes of insecurity flare up from time to time. “Well, as long as you’re happy.”

“I am. Very happy. Because I have you and I love you. I don’t want anything else.”

James smiled with renewed confidence. “I love you too.”

Harry smiled and rubbed his hands together gleefully as James poured the wine. “All my favourites. This is the best Christmas ever. Come on, let’s eat.”

____________

They had crashed down on the couch after dinner and turned on the TV. Trying to agree on what to watch from the wide selection of Christmas movies playing on every channel they flipped through. Harry had his head in James’s lap and lay rubbing his full belly underneath his dressing gown. 

“Oh, God. I’m stuffed. You spoiled me,” Harry groaned.

“You’re worth every penny,” he said and patted Harry’s protruding belly.

“Speaking of pennies. I haven’t given you your Christmas present yet.” Harry twisted over in James’s lap and pulled out a wrapped gift from underneath the couch.

“Did you plan this?”

“Might have,” Harry smirked. 

He unwrapped his gift as Harry looked on as impatiently and excitedly as he did during breakfast. James laughed heartily as his gift unfolded in front of him. He loved it. 

“Thank you.” He kissed Harry sweetly and then the younger man pushed him to get up off the couch. 

“Put it on.” James did as he was told and pulled the _‘Probably the best lawyer in the world’_ apron over his head but Harry stopped him. “No. Take your clothes off and then put it on,” he wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. 

James started undressing, tossing his clothes over the rocking chair as he discarded them one by one. “I thought you said you were stuffed?” he questioned and cocked his brow.

“You’re the one dish I can never get enough of.”

James smiled and rolled his eyes at how cheesy the line was but he had never felt more loved by anyone in his life than he did by Harry. And the feeling was mutual. Harry was the love of his life.

“Yes, the boxers too,” Harry egged him on as he removed his last piece of clothing and threaded the apron over his head and tied it around his waist. 

Harry discarded his dressing gown again and grinned wide and beautiful in his red boxers. “Merry Christmas, baby.”

“Merry Christmas,” James grinned back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! ❤️ Comments and Kudos are always appreciated ❤️
> 
> It's probably too cold to be running around in shorts on the 25th of Dec in England but who cares! lol (I've always wanted a scene of Harry in his football gear next to James)
> 
> [The Shakshuka](https://www.themediterraneandish.com/shakshuka-recipe/) and [The apron Harry gave James](https://i.etsystatic.com/13516507/d/il/eefdfd/2032463688/il_340x270.2032463688_kekt.jpg?version=0)
> 
> Titel is from one of my fave Christmas songs ["Merry Christmas Baby"](https://youtu.be/7nZJpga0hRQ) and I listened to it on repeat last Christmas when we were all so excited that Jarry were reuniting.


End file.
